


no such thing

by littledust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela tries out one of the artifacts she picked up for a client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no such thing

Bela twists the ring around her finger once, twice, three times, then holds the ringed hand out in front of her, trying to see if anything looks different. Nothing seems changed, so she calls up her latest client and tells him the ring will be in by tomorrow afternoon.

It's only stepping out of the phone booth that she thinks it might be working.

"Bela," says Dean Winchester in his best uninterested drawl, and he's good at lying, but she's better. There's a kind of honesty that shows through his bones, honesty and that damned honor he by turns tries to hide and tries to lord over her. He looks tired, looks sad, looks unfairly gorgeous.

She steps towards him and he steps towards her, then they're both stepping backwards into the phone booth, his lips against hers, her hands entangled in his jacket, pulling him in. He's a good kisser, she knew he would be, but it's the way he touches her face that undoes her, because it's like he wants to treat her like she's special, like she's something more than a quickie for the road. And so she pushes him away; pushes him away rather than find out she's wrong and the ring does work after all.

He mutters some kind of apology, probably just embarrassed as she is, and leaves. She twists the ring around her fingers again, closing her eyes, trying to get her breath. _Reveal your true love,_ the legend promised.

"No such thing," Bela says aloud, shakes her head like it will make the statement more convincing. It doesn't.


End file.
